Naomi Dorrit
| LetzterAuftritt= | Flashback= | Name=Naomi Dorrit | Age=unbekannt | Place=Manchester, Großbritanien | Status=verstorben | Profession=unbekannt | IslandReason=Laut Ben eine der "Feinde", die versuchen die Insel zu finden. | Actor=Marsha Thomason | Synchronsprecher=Vera Teltz }} Allgemeines Naomi landet mit Hilfe eines Fallschirms auf der Insel (in der Folge ). Es sieht ganz danach aus, als ob Naomi mit einem Hubschrauber die Insel erreichen wollte um Desmond zu finden. Allerdings hat der Helikopter kurz vorm Erreichen der Insel wohl eine Fehlfunktion und stürzt ins Meer. Naomi kann offensichtlich noch abspringen, und wird an ihrem Fallschirm hängend auf die Insel getrieben und landet letztendlich in Bäumen. Nachdem Desmond Naomi den Helm abgenommen hat und sie etwas zu sich gekommen ist, erkennt sie Desmond und spricht seinen Namen aus. In sagt sie anfangs in einer fremden Sprache, dass sie sterben wird. Während sich Charlie und Desmond darüber streiten was zu tun ist, taucht plötzlich der verstorben geglaubte Mikhail Bakunin aus dem Wald auf. Desmond und er vereinbaren, dass wenn er Naomi verarztet, er wieder gehen darf. Während Mikhail das tut, sagt sie "Eu não estou só" was laut ihm "Danke" bedeuten soll. In Wirklichkeit ist es Portugiesisch und bedeutet: "Ich bin nicht allein" Später redet sie mit Hurley, fragt erst wo sie ist und als Hurley meint, dass sie Überlebende von Flug 815 seien, meint sie, dass das nicht möglich wäre, da nach ihrer Auffassung das Flugzeuge gefunden wurde und es keine Überlebenden gab. Als Desmond und seine Begleiter Naomi versteckt ins Camp gebracht hatten, ist Sayid der erste, der sich mit ihr vernünftig unterhalten kann. Naomi erklärt Sayid dass ihre Firma von einer Frau names Penelope Widmore finanziert und beauftragt wurde, um Desmond zu finden und dass die Maschine von Flug 815 in der Nähe von Bali, 4 Meilen tief im Ozean gefunden wurde. Sie hatten sogar Roboter mit Kameras runtergeschickt, um festzustellen, ob die Passagiere wirklich alle gestorben sind. Der Frachter, von dem sie mit ihrem Helikopter gestartet ist, läge nur wenige Meilen von der Insel entfernt geankert und wartet darauf, dass Naomi ihn mit ihrem Satellitentelefon kontaktiert. Komischerweise erkennt Sayid sofort, dass Naomi's Geschichte gelogen sein könnte. Sie zeigt ihm darauf ihr Satellitentelefon und sagt "Erinnere mich daran, dich nicht zu retten, Sayid" ("The Brig"). Sayid erwähnt auch, dass das Telefon über eine besonders fortgeschrittene Technologie verfüge. In sagen erst Ben dann auch Penelope Widmore, dass Naomi nicht gekommen ist um sie zu retten. Im Gegenteil, laut Ben komme ihr Team um alle Menschen auf dieser Insel zu töten. Penelope sagt Charlie kurz vor seinem Tod per Videoübertragung, dass sie keine Naomi kennt und auch nicht beauftragt hat, Desmond zu finden. Trotz allem nimmt Jack Kontakt zu ihrem Schiff auf. Naomi selbst wird von John Locke attackiert, kurz bevor sie den Kontakt zu ihrem Frachter aufnehmen kann. Er wirft im letzten Moment ein Messer und trifft sie in den Rücken, worauf sie blutend zu Boden geht. Die Information von Penny hatte Jack aber noch nicht. Auch Locke hatte Jack eindringlich gewarnt, den Frachter zu kontaktieren. Kurz zuvor stieß John überraschend im Dschungel auf Walt, der einen Auftrag für ihn hatte. Naomi's Team bestätigte den Anruf und ist jetzt auf dem Weg zur Insel. In findet Sayid Naomis Armreif.}} Was sie bei sich hat *Sie trägt einen Piloten Overall. *Sie trägt eine Sauerstoffmaske und Helm. *Sie hat eine GPS-Bake am Overall zu hängen. *Etwas entfernt von ihrer Landestelle, ist ihr Rucksack runter gekommen, indem sich folgende Dinge befinden: **Eine Überlebensration BEEF STEW und ein flameless heater. Aus einem Us army MRE (meal ready to eat) Packet. **Züsatzlich befindet sich noch ein Energieriegel mit Namen Nutra Fruit, oder ähnliches im Plastikbeutel. (stammt ebenfalls aus einem MRE) **Eine portugiesische Ausgabe von Catch-22 (Buch) in dem sich ein Foto von Desmond und Penelope befindet. **Ein Satellitentelefon, welches allerdings funktionsuntüchtig ist. **Wahrscheinlich ein Nahrungspaket. Triviales *Naomi wurde in der offiziellen Pressemitteilung "Fallschirmspringer" genannt, allerdings wurde diese Mitteilung korrigiert und sie erhielt ihren Namen. In der Episode wurde ihr Name nicht erwähnt. *Naomi ist ein biblischer Name und bedeutet Freundlichkeit. Er erscheint in Ruths Buch, was wiederum ein biblischer Name ist. *"Naomi" war der Name der Hubschrauberpilotin/Assistentin (gespielt von Caroline Munro) von "Karl Stromberg" im James Bond Film "The Spy Who Loved Me". In diesem Film ist Stromberg ein zurückgezogener Super-Verbrecher, der auf einem U-Boot Namens "Atlantis" lebt. Naomi war der erste weibliche Charakter, der von Bond getötet wurde. Er schoss eine Rakete auf ihren Hubschrauber und traf. Sprachkenntnisse In spricht Naomi in fünf verschiedenen Sprachen. Allerdings ist nicht bekannt, wie gut sie jede einzelne Sprache kann. #'Spanisch': "Me estoy muriendo" ist Spanisch für "Ich sterbe". #'Italienisch': "Aiutami, sto morendo" ist Italienisch für "Hilf mir, Ich sterbe" (nach den Untertiteln, teilweise inkorrekt, aber von der Aussage richtig). #'Chinesisch': Sie spricht undeutlich in einer "asiatischen Sprache" (laut Untertitel) was laut Jin Chinesisch ist, nicht Koreanisch. "出了什么事?(chu le shen me shi)" ist Mandarin-Chinesisch für "Was ist passiert?" oder "Was geht hier vor?" #'Portugiesisch': Nachdem Mikhail und Desmond ihre Wunden versorgt haben, sagt sie etwas auf Portugiesisch, was Mikhail falsch mit "Danke dass du mir geholfen hast" übersetzt. In Wirklichkeit heißt "Eu não estou só" - "Ich bin nicht allein". Es ist allerdings nicht klar, ob sie mit brasilianischem oder portugiesischem Akzent spricht. Das Buch "Catch-22" ist in brasilianischem Portugiesisch. #'Englisch' (Sprache der Losties): "No. No, Flight 815 they, they found the plane. There were no survivors. They were all dead." - "Nein. Nein, Flug 815 sie, sie haben das Flugzeug gefunden. Es gab keine Überlebenden. Sie waren alle tot." Unbeantwortete Fragen *Steht Naomi in irgendeiner Verbindung zu Mathias und Henrik, die in der Abhörstation leben? *Warum sagt sie, dass Flug 815 gefunden wurde und es keine Überlebenden gab? *Was meint sie mit: Ich bin nicht allein! ? *Warum spricht sie soviele Sprachen? *Ist Sie wirklich eine von den "Bösen" ? *Woher kennt Naomi Penelope und Desmond? Sie arbeitet ja offensichtlich doch nicht für Penny. *Warum will ihr Team, laut Ben, alle Menschen auf der Insel umbringen? *Hat Walt Locke befohlen Naomi zu töten? *Warum hat niemand versucht ihr zu helfen, als sie vom Messer getroffen wurde? (Die Heilkraft der Insel ist doch bekannt) D D